1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic tool storing mechanism equipped with a magazine to store a large number of tools and pots.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most machine tools, especially machining centers, are equipped with an automatic tool exchanging mechanism, and they recently need a large number of tools and they are provided with more than one magazine to store the increased tools. Each magazine includes a large number of pots which are connected by chains and each pot is provided with a variety of tools.
There is known an automatic tool exchanging device, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. 2003-291046 and 2008-155343. It is composed of a magazine holding a large number of tools and pots, means for taking out a tool (held in a particular pot) from the magazine and transporting it to a waiting position, and a tool exchanging arm which exchanges the unused tool (which is waiting at the waiting position) for the used tool (which is attached to the main spindle).
The conventional automatic tool exchanging device is so designed as to take out a selected tool from those which are arranged in the magazine. This action is accomplished by grabbing the tool with claws by its V-shaped flange. The pot from which the tool has been taken out is left in the magazine, and only the tool is transported from the magazine to the waiting position.
According to the conventional method, tool transportation is accomplished by separating a tool from the pot and grabbing it with claws by its V-shaped flange. The disadvantage of this method is that a heavy or long cutting tool is liable to lean during transportation, thereby causing instability in long or fast transportation.
Moreover, the claws need high rigidity to firmly grab the tool by its V-shaped flange.